


The End

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [1]
Category: CSI: Cyber, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutting the door on one part of his life is harder than Oliver expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for Writerverse Challenge #17: Weekly Quick Fic #6 prompt "leaving"

Oliver takes a deep breath as he locks the door to apartment 303 for the last time. After the whole Philip situation, he and Connor had talked about moving but he didn’t think it would be like this. After Annalise got shot things spiraled out of control and he ended up turning himself in for his hacking in exchange for Connor and Michaela being granted immunity for any crimes they have committed while in the employ of Annalise Keating. Fortunately, he was able to get a deal of his own to avoid doing any time by instead working for the FBI’s Cyber Crimes division. Unfortunately, that means he and Connor have to leave behind everything and everyone they know to relocate to Washington, DC as the FBI isn’t about to let an admitted hacker telecommute to work. He had given Connor an out, but he was adamant about coming with him and Oliver knows that for Connor’s mental state, the further away he can get from Philadelphia, the better.

As he had turned himself in, he’d managed to escape the notice of the press as his crimes were merely a footnote that is the clusterfuck that was created when Wes struck Sam with that trophy. Fortunately, that means that he doesn’t have to tell either his family or his former job that on paper he’s a convicted felon. Pretending that everything was normal and that his career change was entirely voluntary was easier said that done, but he’s fairly certain that he did in fact pull it off.

As they wait for the elevator, Oliver quickly wipes away the tears threatening to form before Connor can notice. He made what the best decision he could from an extremely bad situation and that’s something he’s going to have to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> The RP this is based on is mainly HTGAWM, but has grown to also encompass Warehouse 13, Quantico, and CSI Cyber. Not sure how much sense any of the crossovers are going to make unless you're in the brain of myself or my RP partner - sorry.
> 
> There's also going to be a healthy dose of "screw canon" in this 'verse.


End file.
